U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,095 shows a roller that is manufactured from two conventional rollers, using two conventional frames. Prior to welding the two conventional frames together, one of the conventional frames is cut below the handle and such handle is thrown away, contributing to the expense of the bifurcated roller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,568 shows a bifurcated roller which always presents the roller covers in the same plane and the same orientation. Accordingly, the bifurcated roller is limited in the patterns and surfaces that it is capable of printing. Moreover, this bifurcated roller includes an excessively long open space or slot between the rollers. This length wastes the framing rods which form the slot. Further, the size of the slot is not adjustable such that the bifurcated rollers can be moved farther apart of closer together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,568 also shows a bifurcated paint tray. The drawback of this paint tray is that the wall or barrier that bifurcates the paint tray into two receptacles if permanently attached such that the paint tray is not compatible with non-bifurcated rollers. This permanence requires that a person have at least two paint trays—one that is compatible with a bifurcated roller and one that is compatible with a single roller. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bifurcated paint tray that is compatible with both types of rollers.
In addition, paint stencils are known wherein a person may paint a pattern on a surface using a roller. In one form, a person uses a flat stencil that has a cut-out corresponding to a positive image of the pattern to be printed. This stencil is secured to a surface and then painted over. Usually, such stencils must be moved around or repeatedly placed to form a desired pattern. In another form, rollers are presented with knap that is configured in the pattern to be painted, i.e., devoid of knap in the places of the pattern that are not to be painted. This configuration is limited in that a different roller cover needs to be purchased for each different pattern that a person may way to paint.
Paint roller frames are known that accommodate roller covers of different lengths and diameters by utilizing two support arms at either end of the roller cover. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,831; U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,361; U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,946; U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,438).
The primary drawback of such prior paint rollers is that there is no way to accommodate roller covers of different sizes on a standard cantilevered roller arm. Thus, there exists a need for a way to support and retain paint rollers of variable lengths and diameters on a single arm paint roller.
Moreover, there exists a continuing need for several further improvements in and to paint rollers. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.